


Melody's Musings

by MelodyoftheVoid



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I did a challenge, M/M, Mental Institutions, Tags May Change, and got a loooot of responses, enjoy?, so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/pseuds/MelodyoftheVoid
Summary: A collection of prompts, short and sweet. Well. Sweet might be an exaggeration.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Dib & Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib & Professor Membrane, Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), GIR & Zim (Invader Zim), Zib | Zim Number 1/Zim Number 2
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. "In Dreams"

Dib was thankful that there weren’t... many side effects from the PAK. It’d been removed thank god, the only real sign that they’d been there at all two slightly raised circles on his chest where it’d attached without his knowledge. But sometimes... on some nights he dreamt.

Dreamt of a world soaked in pink metal that felt like home. Of a Tall figure in blue looking down at him with kindness. Of the roar of a disapproving crowd while a screen displayed all his failures for the world to see. 

But those- those didn’t mean anything. Not when the tears were still wet on his face when he woke up. 

Not when Zim came to school those days looking at him with wide eyed pity. 

Not when the rivals laid down their arms for a day, for reasons neither could explain. 

There were side effects for Zim too after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://melodyofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/641320512827572224/in-dreams-for-the-micro-story
> 
> Original post


	2. "I'm Sorry + I Trusted You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling arguments can have consequences.

Gaz stared in horror as the men dragged, quite literally, Dib inside. His limbs looked like they were made of jello, barely capable of movement let alone holding up the lanky teen. She barely had time to pause her game and set the console down before he was let go, falling in a heap into her arms.

“If he causes any more trouble, just call.”

She heaved Dib onto the couch as the men left, sitting him up only for him to slump over. 

“Dib- this,” she thought back to the argument, of the petty words and insults thrown back and forth, the call she thought no one would heed. How he hadn’t come back from school the next day, or the week after that.

“This was a mistake I’m- I’m so sorry.”

Dib didn’t say anything for a moment, and she feared he was too... out of it to say anything. Then he turned, delirium clear in his expression, yet so very hurt.

“I trusted you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://melodyofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/641321673505816576/2-and-3-p
> 
> Original post


	3. "You Can't Hide + How Dare You"

“YOU CAN’T HIDE FOREVER GIR- I WILL FIND YOU!”

Gir wiggled further into the cabinet, doing his best to not let out a single noise. Master didn’t sound like he was very happy, better to stay in here. The sound of footsteps grew louder and louder, boots clicking against metal flooring. 

Just when the little robot thought he was in the clear, the door wrenched open, Zim clearly out of breath from running around the house. 

“How dare,” Zim put his hands on his knees, panting, “how dare you be so brilliant and not let me see?”

Gir smiled wide as he realized he wasn’t, in fact, in trouble. He did good! Master was happy!

“Mary was stuck in the tree so I call-led the funny men with the lights! Cats aren’t supposed to be in trees!”

“You brilliant robot you! Now, who wants tacos?” “ME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://melodyofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/641322615037919232/26-and-27-mixed 
> 
> Original post


	4. "Comfort Food"

Professor Membrane let out a sigh. Another day, another experiment. Today’s work was tedious, which wasn’t a surprise, but that still meant that hours were spent ensuring each data point was logged with precision. He loved his job, he really did, but sometimes it was an unimaginable drag. 

The ding of a timer pulled him out of his thoughts, the smell of earl grey wafting through the air. 

No matter what sort of day it was, there was nothing like a good mug of tea to calm him down. 

In the quiet of his private office, he let the worries of the outcomes wash away, simply enjoying his favorite creature comfort. It was scientifically beneficial to take breaks, and he was nothing if not a man of science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://melodyofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/641323990417309696/41-becausse-i-like-food   
> Original post


	5. "Shaking Hands + Tender"

Zim reached out to Dib. He found himself doing that often recently, the events of the last months still seeding doubt in his mind whenever he drifted too far from his beloved. He hated the way his hands shook, weak and vulnerable.

Dib, his Dib, took his outstretched shaking hand in his own, pressing a small kiss to the ring on his hand. 

“I’m here Zim my dear, no need to worry.”

Zim let out a scoff, pretending to be offended.

“Forgive me for thinking that you didn’t want to hold my hand.”

“I never said that, now did I?”

“No, no you didn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://melodyofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/641325778886443009/15-and-24-but-surprise-me  
> Original post


	6. "Falling + Illusions"

It was supposed to be a simple psy-op. Dib wanted to know all of Zim’s secrets, to gain his trust and thwart him for good. But his little illusion had spiraled out of control the moment that Zim showed him the tiny universe. 

And in that zero gravity, he swore that he was falling. 

The reflection of billions of stars on Zim’s skin, the unmitigated glee as he played around with star systems and galaxies, it was stunning. A work of art that he was certain no one had ever seen before. 

One he wanted to keep for himself.

But that was stupid, that wasn’t why he was here. He had a mission to complete for the sake of the earth, he had a duty, a purpose. So he buried that awe and focused on the beeping of the Voot’s systems. It seemed Dib was not the only one under false illusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://melodyofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/641327788463390720/six-and-nune-mayaps  
> Original post


	7. "Shaking Hands + Collapse

Dib stood alone on the edge of the building, the former hum of the void gone entirely, replaced by an endless silence. He hated it. HE HATED IT.

He was so close to winning, to getting what he wanted- so why- _why_? 

His fists clenched with rage, breath coming in short pants. 

Dib let out a primal scream, falling to his knees and sobbing, the tears sizzling the skin on his face. Why could no one ever see, not even his own double could see and now he had nothing. Nothing- no one- and no way to leave the hell he’d created. 

A deep rumble from below him pulled the hybrid out of his pity party, the tower starting to shake and tremble, glass shattering. Dib peered over the precipice and stared in horror at the black void swirling below. It seemed, that at long last, this universe was breathing its last. 

Taking a deep breath, Dib went back inside, sitting down upon his throne and smiled. Perhaps he’d get to see his family again, now that it all had at last, come crashing down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://melodyofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/641330332053979136/15-andor-21-d  
> Original post


	8. "Don't Leave + Tender"

Membrane let out a sigh of relief as he took Dib’s temperature. It finally had dipped below 101 degrees, indicating that the fever had broken. He had no idea how his son had managed to get sick, he’d made sure to immunize both Dib and Gaz against all possible diseases (he’d tried it first on himself before he’d done in to the children). So when the school had called the labs saying that Dib was running a fever and could barely move, he’d rushed to the building, leaving several confused interns in his wake.

The professor ran through his mental checklist of what Dib could need, and remembered that it was time to replace the cold compress on Dib’s forehead. Before he could get out the door, a tiny voice piped up, scratchy and weak.

“Don’t… don’t go… dad please don’t…”  
  
“I won’t son. Get some rest, I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Dib’s weary eyes drifted shut, and Membrane ran a hand through his hair, humming softly. 

Perhaps this was what he needed for recovery instead. The compress could wait. For now, he’d stay with his son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://melodyofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/641331778060189696/not-to-be-predictable-but-if-youre-still-feeling  
> Original post


	9. "Falling + One Chance"

He only had one chance to get this right. 

Fiddling around with extra dimensional nonsense was tricky enough as it stood; modifying it to be capable of handling his new and improved zapper? Even more so. Even despite this, Dib was confident that he hadn’t missed a thing, that all possible variables were accounted for.

Well that was, all except one. Or for lack of better term, Two.

Number Two, the most dedicated and devoted of the Zims, his right hand. He’d proven invaluable to keeping the herds in line, singing his praises and convincing newcomers to submit to the system. Although that last fact was more... of a personal favorite trait. It made his ~~spooch~~ heart flutter, nerves to tingle from his toes to the tips of his ~~antennae~~ hair. He was falling, and he hated it, but at the same time... couldn’t bear to let this go. 

He didn’t exactly have an abundance of company, and the buzz of the PAK on the back of his head wasn’t much of a conversationalist. So Two was his lifeline, his anchor, and should he find out the truth of his leader’s identity, he could leave. he couldn’t have that. It’d ruin everything, his one opportunity to truly be the hero he was meant to be, save the universes from the plague of the empire. 

So he made another plan, to ensure that ~~Two~~ all the Zims would never leave him. Dib couldn’t let this fail. Not again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://melodyofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/641379423667601409/for-the-microstory-thing-9-falling-and-or-4  
> Original post


	10. "Don't Leave+ I Trusted You"

Almighty Tallest Miyuki. The Tallest to end all Tallest. Hers was an era unparalleled in excellence. Every aspect of Irken life was improved, from the tallest to the most lowly service drone. 

Even by human standards her tyranny was benevolent, comparably speaking. 

Yet at the height of it, her trust in her subjects was her undoing. A scientist, one whose mere existence was an anomaly that the powers that be could not eradicate, created a being of pure destruction and in a gesture of pure adoration, accidentally unleashed it upon her. 

But the scientist was so young, a brilliant mind that the system could not contain nor understand, he only wanted praise, to be useful. He didn’t want her to leave him, he didn’t want his beloved creation to be her undoing. 

Still, it was so, and in one fell swoop Miyuki and Zim’s lives were forever altered. Perhaps further tragedy could have been avoided, Spork’s death, the disastrous Impending Doom 1, the Florpus, had things gone differently that day. But in the end history was written. 

A pity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://melodyofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/641391474761744384/3-and-1-for-a-writing-meme  
> Original post


	11. "Naps"

Purple hummed contentedly, stretching out on the grassy hill as the breeze blew softly by. Sure, he _could_ go back to training. But why would he do that when he was not only top of his class, but it was such a wonderful day? 

There wasn’t anywhere he needed to be, not urgently anyway. 

“PURPLE.”  
  
Seemed that tempting fate had consequences.

“Red.”  
  
“Where have you been?”  
  
Purple cracked an eye open, “Is that a rhetorical question?”

“Ugh, you’re insufferable. Listen, the commander is looking for you and she’s threatening to take away your rations if you don’t turn up and give them to Zim.”

For a brief moment Purple considered getting up, but decided against it, letting the warm rays of the sun wash over him instead.

“Eh, she’d never. She hates Zim more than she cares about where I am. Now come on, lay with me. It’s a perfect day and we’ve more than earned it.”

“But-”  
  
“Shhhh, nap time.”

“Fine, but only for a little while.”

“There you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://melodyofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/641380924768108544/8-sunbathing


	12. "Naps"

Tak couldn’t seem to find Mimi anywhere, which was concerning. Her loyal SIR unit very rarely left her side unless prompted to do reconnaissance, so the fact that for the past twenty minutes, all attempts to call the robot had failed caused anxiety to pull at the tips of her claws.

If worst came to worst, she’d have to call the human police or put up posters. Humans had a weak spot for animals, and a missing cat would mobilize the useless masses. 

Before she could resort to that though, a beam of sunlight caught her eye. Well, not the sunlight itself, but what was lounging in it. Mimi. 

The SIR was rolled on her back, paws folded over optics closed. If Tak didn’t know better she’d think an actual cat had replaced Mimi. 

“Mimi, what are you doing?”

“Collecting vital data for optimum integration. Earth felines often lounge in the sun.”

“Why were you not responding to my calls earlier then?”

Mimi rolled onto her stomach, managing to look somewhat ashamed. 

“I had... misjudged the power of the solar warmth. It is quite soothing.”

“Really?”

Tak narrowed her eyes, doubtful of the supposed power of the sun. She sat down on the floor, closing her eyes in a false similitude of slumber. The gentle warmth of the star was... nice. Perhaps there was something to this after all. A small rest... wouldn’t hurt... 

As the rest program shut down the extraneous functions of her body in order to recharge, Tak swore she could hear a soft rumbling noise coming from the robot curled up next to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://melodyofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/641431139210444800/22-if-you-want-to


	13. "Illusion + Alone (finally) + Undone"

Dib let out a cackle as energy cracked through the sky. 

It was working, of course it was, but it was _working!_ Like the stupid pests that they were, the Irken empire was being drawn to their doom by the zapper, his magnum opus. A device so brilliant only he, Dib, could think of it. 

He stood atop the towering building that bore his father’s name, watching the illusion of normality finally come undone. At last, at long last they would _see_. Just Zim wasn’t enough, one alien too easily called a fake. Regardless of the DNA evidence it wasn’t ‘sufficient’ to declare alien. So what better way than to bring the armada to show just how idiotic they’d all been. 

A faint voice in the distance caused him to stop. It was his father. His wide grin stretched even wider. Perhaps too wide to be considered human. Which was silly of course. 

“Son- what are you doing?! What is that?!”

“The future! Isn’t it amazing? Soon Earth will be on the main stage on the galactic scale, the David who felled the Irken Goliath! Aren’t you proud?” 

But instead of pride, a hand on his shoulder, Dib saw only abject horror. His father’s goggles were gone, revealing scarred scared eyes. 

“Son... did you think that a stunt like this was what I wanted from you?”

Dib froze, boiling rage fueled by the faint indignation coming from ~~his~~ Zim’s PAK. ~~His tallest wasn’t pleased~~ His hard work, his life’s work wasn’t enough. 

“Well what _did_ you want from me? Huh?” Dib stalked closer to the Professor, ignoring the flashing light on the console, “What would’ve made you proud? Being your little clone? Following your every move like a perfect replica?!” 

“Son-”

“NO! No, I get to have the platform now. I finally get to be out of your shadow and prove my worth to the world. So stand back, because the old world is about to die, and a new one is going to come! If it I have to be alone then fine!” 

“Dib... is that light supposed to be on?”

Dib whipped around to see the overload warning blinking at ever faster intervals , lines of code warning of an implosion. 

“No, nononono no- this can’t be happening-”

Frantic ~~claws~~ fingers typed commands, but it was too late. A flash of light and a sound like thunder and Dib’s vision went white, then black. 

Once he finally came to again, it seemed his final declaration was indeed correct. He would do this alone. Not that he had a choice. 

The endless void was rather quiet after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://melodyofthevoid.tumblr.com/post/641488582897467392/6-20-43


End file.
